HetaHospital
HetaHospital — фанатская игра по мотивам Хеталии от Atomic-Crayon. Описание Перевод = Амнезия — всегда серьёзный недуг, и для Гилберта она является его главной проблемой. Не понимая, кто твой друг, а кто враг, это гонка с целью увидеть, что произойдёт первее — он впадёт в истерику или вернёт себе свою память и выберется из лабиринта? |-| Оригинал = Amnesia is always a serious problem, and for Gilbert, it's his main issue. Not knowing who is friend or foe, it's a race to see what happens first— Will he fall into Hysteria, or will he regain his memory and escape the labyrinth? Сюжет Ввиду того, что игра незавершена и заброшена в разработке, конец истории неизвестен. Она содержит в себе всего одну часть длительностью прохождения около 40 минут. Игра начинается с показа комнаты в больнице с Пруссией, нервно ходящим из стороны в сторону. Он подходит к стене и замечает там пробитие, из-за чего стучит кулаком в неё для того, чтобы сделать дыру. На стук мгновенно прибегает Венгрия, которая спрашивает Пруссию, всё ли с ним хорошо. Она сообщает, что он немного взбудораженный сегодня, и что они все волнуются за него. Однако Пруссия слышит речь всё слабее и слабее, пока Венгрия с сожалением объясняет, что тот всё меньше и меньше отвечает на действия окружения, и его взбудораженность — хороший признак. Она замечает, что Пруссия не слышит её, и со слезами на глазах говорит, что эту проблему не может исправить никто, кроме него самого, и что она полагается на него. Венгрия прощается и уходит. Пруссия разбивает стену и выходит в длинный коридор. На конце он видит дверь и слышит странные звуки за ней. Подслушав, он пугается, и из—за двери выходит Россия. Россия интересуется, как себя чувствует Пруссия. Если игрок ответит ему, то он порадуется и пожелает ему покинуть больницу, т.к. долгое нахождение в ней плохо влияет. Также, он посоветует Пруссии исследовать библиотеку, остерегаясь синих книг, т.к. их чтение вредно. Если ему ничего не ответить, то Россия пояснит, что просто хочет помочь ему, и спросит, почему тот ему не отвечает. Пруссия промолчит, Россия недовольно посмотрит, приняв молчание за небрежное прощание, и уйдёт. В библиотеке Пруссия обнаружит на столе красную книгу и откроет её. В ней можно будет прочитать про психические травмы, страх, болезни и амнезию. Все эти статьи описывают настоящее состояние Пруссии. Если игрок решит прочитать синюю книгу, то ему будет показана мини-история. Она повествует, что однажды жил маленький мальчик (Священная Римская Империя), который сильно любил своего брата (Пруссию). Мальчик был влюблён в милую и хорошую девочку (Северный Италия), но в один день он пришёл домой в слезах из—за того, что не мог больше быть с ней. Его брату это не понравилось, и он решил продумать с друзьями (франция и Испания) то, что делать дальше. Один из его друзей (Франция) сказал, что возьмёт это под свой контроль, и убивает мальчика. Мальчик считался исчезнувшим для всех, но больше он не был грустным. После просмотра этой истории Пруссия испугается. Игрок может пройти в следующую дверь, и окажется на распутье. Одновременно с этим он услышит музыку пианино, играющую за стеной. Обе двери ведут в одну комнату внизу, где Пруссия обнаружит что—то светящееся на пианино с кровавым следом на полу. У него возникнет плохое чувство, и он может либо отойти от пианино, либо не отходить от него. Если игрок отойдёт от пианино, то экран потемнеет, а от пианино будет идти кровавый след в правый верхний коридор; то же самое появится и если игрок не отойдёт от пианино, впрочем, тогда до Пруссии что—то дотронется и он испугается. Игрок также может дать согласие на продолжение воспоминаний, и это приведёт к повышению уровня памяти. Пройдя по кровавому следу, Пруссия столкнется со слабой стеной, которую можно сломать и выйти в наружние коридоры. Пройдя по наружним коридорам влево, Пруссия найдёт комнату Венгрии. Проход в неё будет заграждён колонной, которая является галлюцинацией, поэтому её легко пройти насквозь. В комнате Венгрии игрок может найти на столе документы со сведениями о состоянии Пруссии почасово, а также заколку-невидимку, подбор которой влияет на концовку игры. При взаимодействии с Венгрией она отправит Пруссию обратно в его комнату, где тот заснёт. Ему приснится сон с безымянным парнем (Германией), и, судя по всему, это последняя их встреча. Когда Пруссия проснётся, он скажет, что знаком с ним. На этом моменте игрок может получить концовку Смерти, когда монстр—глаз пройдёт сквозь стену и убьёт Пруссию, и это случится в том случае, если он предварительно не забрал заколку—невидимку со стола Венгрии. Если же он взял её, Пруссия взломает замок двери и пройдёт по коридору направо, попав в комнату с двумя лесницами. Эта комната также является развилкой концовок: концовку Тьмы можно будет получить, спустившись по лестнице вниз. Пруссия окажется в кромешной тьме без выхода и умрёт в истерике. Если подняться по лестнице вверх, Пруссия войдёт в комнату с двумя дверьми и двумя узкими коридорами. Левая ведёт в комнату с безликим парнем с каштановыми волосами (Испания), правая — в комнату с безликим парнем со светлыми волосами (Франция). В комнатах можно пособирать предметы и прочитать пару документов. Чтобы вернуть лица парням, нужно решить головоломку с садами в комнатах вниз по коридорах, собрать пароль, ввести пароль в правый шкаф в комнате с двумя дверьми и двумя коридорами, забрать стекло для часов и вставить его вместо осколков. Подойдя к Испании, он скажет, что монстр неподалёку, и пожелает Пруссии беречь себя. Подойдя к Франции, он также скажет, что монстр где-то здесь. Выйдя из комнат в наружние коридоры, Пруссия встретит монстров с обеих сторон. которых нужно затянуть за собой вовнутрь и обежать. В конце правого коридора будет комната России, исследовав которую можно будет найти документ, раскрывающий интерес России в смерти Пруссии. По проходу вниз игрок оказывается в кровавой комнате, где можно забрать лампу. После этого он направляется в комнату с двумя лестницами и спускается вниз, используя фонарь. Внизу находится лабиринт со множеством стен и дверей, одна из них ведёт в церковь. Эту церковь Пруссия узнаёт, отчего его голова начинает болеть. В церкви находится сразу два монстра-глаза, которых нужно обежать, чтобы пролезть в дыру в стене в правом верхнем углу комнаты. Там находится конечная комната и игра заканчивается. Хотя сюжет недорассказан, основные опорные пункты можно предугадать из данной информации. Скорее всего, Пруссия находится в коматозном состоянии, и больница со всеми комнатами и монстрами — его воображениеИсходя из документов на столе Венгрии, Пруссия находится в одной и той же комнате.. Кома и амнезия вызваны сильными психологическими потрясениями: смертью СРИ и Германии, оба являющиеся его любимыми братьями. Вся информация о его состоянии, скорее всего, получена извне, или же из разговоров Венгрии и России. Вся игра — это блуждание по больному воображению Пруссии с целью вспомнить всё и излечиться от психических травм. Игровой процесс Игра выполнена в RPG—Maker, так что геймплей её схож с играми этого движка. Игрок управляет главным героем — Пруссией, в двухмерном пространстве с возможностью исследовать объекты подходом к ним. У игрока есть инвентарь, куда он может складывать попавшиеся предметы, которые персонаж посчитает важными. У Пруссии имеется полоса здоровья и первый уровень, хотя в игре нет врагов, где здоровье можно было бы потерять (в будущих частях, скорее всего, Пруссия должен был бы сражаться со своими кошмарами). Игрок может взаимодействовать с окружением и персонажами в них. Также имеется система выбора ответа на вопросы, от некоторых из них может зависеть концовка. Несмотря на это, игра довольно сильно заскриптована, и выбор в большинстве случаев придётся делать верным для дальнейшего продвижения по карте. Важным нереализованным геймплейным элементом был бы дневник — специальная книга для записей всех воспоминаний Пруссии. В игре есть три концовки: концовка смерти, концовка тьмы и концовка части. Персонажи * Пруссия * Венгрия * Россия * Франция * Испания (в игре именуется как «Антонио») * Священная Римская Империя (в игре именуется как «мальчик») * Германия * Австрия Разработка Во время разработки игры были использованы работы некоторых художников, нарисовавших фейссеты. Лица Пруссии, Австрии и петуха нарисовал художник DragonFlighty, Венгрию и Германию — MyAverageArtBlog. MyAverageArtBlog также нарисовала главный экран меню и мини-историю. Лицо России нарисовала Swallow-no-tsubasa. Спрайты отредактированы Atomic-Crayon, автор — SithJester. Звуки для игры взяты с сайта FreeSFX. Интересные факты * В игре существует баг, который больше всего заметен на последнем уровне—лабиринте. Монстр-глаз может застрять в текстурах стен и не сможет сдвинуться. Это плохо тем, что монстр может закрыть важный проход, и без смерти к заветной двери подойти не получится. * Как говорила сама Atomic-Crayon, эта игра отличается от её предыдущего творения (HetaFear) тем, что не имеет комедийную составляющую. * Трек из ледяной локации в игре "HetaFear" был ускорен и использован в HetaHospital как тема погони монстра-глаза. Примечания Категория:Игры